


Like Moving Water (coda)

by Fallynleaf



Series: the Bobby John AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another somewhat pornographic continuation of one of the ficlets in the Bobby John AU ficlet compilation. This coda takes place several days after the events of the seventh ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Moving Water (coda)

**Author's Note:**

> [Like Moving Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2165958/chapters/4755207) sets up the background for this fic.

"Been a while since we've been able to do this," Dean said, panting into Sam's ear. His fingers dug into the skin on Sam's back, his legs wrapped around Sam, naked body pressed against naked body.

"Too long," Sam said. And that was the last coherent thing either of them said, because then he had eased his cock into Dean's ass, and there were some words coming out of his mouth, but none of them were the kind that meant anything.

Cas showed up at some point. Dean wasn't exactly sure when. He just looked out over Sam's shoulder, skin good and shiny with sweat, and there was an angel in the room. "Cas, what‒" Dean sputtered, scrambling against Sam, who stopped thrusting with a bemused expression on his face. He turned to follow Dean's gaze, then made a sort of _yelp_ sound and dived for the covers.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked. "Is the kid okay?"

"Bobby John is fine. He has gone to sleep and if he wakes up and needs anything, he has promised to call me. I will check in on him periodically throughout the night," Cas said. He seemed entirely unperturbed at the scene he had just walked in on.

"Then, uh, why are you here?" Sam asked.

Cas stood there silent, for a moment. "I wanted to see you. Both of you," he said.

"Um, kind of busy at the moment, Cas," Dean said.

"I do not mind. You may continue having intercourse, if you wish," Cas said.

"You want to spend some time with us without the kid," Dean guessed. He looked at Sam, whose pupils were blown wide, his face flushed with a combination of arousal and embarrassment. _What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to tell him to leave?_ Sam's eyes asked. _I'm waiting to have a problem with it_ , Dean thought. Then he realized something that made him blush deep. "I don't have a problem with it," he stated out loud. He blinked.

"Um," said Sam, clearly at his most eloquent.

Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Sam's head then yanked him down into a messy kiss. Sam made some sort of muffled response that was lost between their mouths. He relaxed into it soon after, though.

There was a lot of extra space on the bed. Cas sat down on the emptier side, then climbed all the way onto it and just lay there beside them, his back propped up by the headboard. He tipped his head back and watched them through half-lidded eyes.

Dean's gaze flickered between Sam and Cas. Sam's did, too. But when he looked at Cas, it was much more self-consciously, so he tended to keep his eyes on Dean.

It wasn't long before they were more or less in the position they had been in when Cas's arrival had simultaneously killed the mood while also giving it a very confused boner.

Sam's thrusting hadn't quite regained its rhythm yet, but Dean had been pretty close to orgasm before, and the weight of Cas's gaze went pretty much directly to his dick. He came with a muttered curse, sinking back into the mattress.

"Uh, hello unexpected voyeurism kink," Dean said, directing his most lecherous smile at Cas, where its intent was immediately lost.

It took Sam a little longer. But then he was collapsing onto Dean, and Dean's arms were coming up around him, and Sam said, his voice slurred, "I can't believe you got off on that."

"You got off on me getting off on that," Dean said, smug and a little lazy. Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean just adjusted his arms around him so that they were both a little more comfortable. Dean looked at Cas again, and said, "Well, uh, show's over. That was the fun part. This is the part where we just go to sleep."

"It is calming to sleep while covered in each other's body fluids?" Cas asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

"That's what sheets are for, Cas," Dean said. "Sheets you don't own that someone else gets paid to clean." It was probably the best part of sleeping in motels. Well, maybe not the _best_ part, because Dean honestly _liked_ washing sheets. Stripping down the bed and loading them into the machine meant pulling them out again later, warm and a little fluffy. It meant they would get used again, that whatever had just happened in them could happen again.

Cas was still watching them, and Dean thought he should feel uncomfortable, cuddling in public like this, if he even admitted to himself that what he and Sam were doing was considered _cuddling_. But Cas was not the public, and he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I like this part," Cas said. "The part where you go to sleep." His voice was quiet, intimate in a way that Dean didn't feel in his pants. Dean liked it. Surprised himself by liking it since he'd never quite had it before, never really let himself have it. He closed his eyes, felt Sam already drifting off, growing heavy in his arms.

Cas left sometime after Dean fell asleep. But he was there when Dean and Sam woke up, and he was there when Dean left kisses against Sam's skin in a line down his stomach until he was kissing the head of Sam's cock. And after that, Cas flew away to be with the kid, _their_ kid, while Sam and Dean adjusted their ties and stepped out into the early morning air.

"Been a while since we've been in Tennessee," Dean said. "Hope the kid's liking it okay."

Sam smiled. "He's probably glad to get away from us for a few days. I'm sure he's liking it just fine."


End file.
